Crash Bandicoot: Ningen Style
by marvelboy12
Summary: Taken out of the jungle and mutated into a human, Crash must stop Cortex's plans and rescue Tawna. Can he save the world and his girlfriend, or will Cortex's plan come to fruition? Based off of 123soliel's art on DeviantArt.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: W0000t! Re-update! THE HYPE'S RETURNING!**

**Crash: Congrats. You just proved you're still alive...**

**Me: Don't ruin it. Yeah so this story was inspired by 123soliel on DeviantArt. She deserves the credit...Look at her art...seriously. Look. At. It. I don't own this genius concept...**

* * *

Somewhere in the Southern islands, a lone castle stood and in it contained various amounts of machines and gadgets. One scientist stood before a giant machine, a scientist know as Dr. Neo Cortex...

"Now the final mutation process is about to be complete! Bring in the last subjects!" Dr. Cortex commanded. His assistants, N. Brio and N. Gin, came in with 3 bandicoots, 2 female and one male.

"Now these are the last subjects. When we are done, we'll have the perfect army!" N. Brio gloated.

"Yes! Now this one will be the general of my new mutant army!" Cortex set him down before the machine.

"N. Brio! Engage the Evol-vo ray!" Cortex ordered.

"Dr. Cortex, I'm afraid that the Cortex Vortex is showing signs of technical difficulties. I suggest that we should stop for now and-..." N. Brio was cut off by Cortex.

"Nonsense! I WILL have my mutant general! Now engage! I'm so close!"

The machine crackled violently until the process was complete, turning three small bandicoots into actual humans. The three humans stood before the scientist.

"Yes...YES! You!" Cortex pointed at the brown-haired male human wearing an orange jacket with ears on the hood over a yellow shirt along with jeans and regular high-tops (123soliel's Crash). Crash pointed at himself in confusion. "Yes, you! Say something...General-like!" Cortex ordered.

But instead of a response, Cortex received a loud burp in his face. "Yeesh! What did I eat?" Crash said fanning his mouth.

"Wh-what? You should be my genius commander!" Cortex threw a mini-tantrum.

"Genius isn't exactly the right word." Crash then started wandering around the laboratory. "Hey, do you have anything to eat around here?"

"You pathetic excuse for a human! You should be treating me with more respect!" yelled the scientist.

"Last time I checked, the saying goes 'Respect your elders' not 'Respect warped scientists who try to do weird experiments on you'." Crash retorted resting his arm on Cortex's head.

"I warned you Cortex. The Vortex was not able to take any more mutations but did you listen? NO! Now we have another failed experiment!" N. Brio continued his rant leaving the room.

"Enough! I will not stand here and be insulted by my own creation! I don't need a general! I can be the boss of my OWN army! Now my LOYAL mutants get that bandicoot!" Cortex ordered his previous experiments. (123soliel's human bad guys)

They all towered over Crash with an evil look in their eyes.

"Now fellas m-maybe w-we could w-work something out here." Crash attempted to reason but instead, he dashed away, dodging all of their attacks.

"What should Tiny do with little girls?" A giant (123soliel's Tiny) holding the other two former bandicoots (123soliel's Coco and Tawna)

"Throw them in my dungeon! I'll figure out what to do with them later." Cortex said.

"Hey put us down!" Coco shouted.

"Crash! Help us!" Tawna called out.

"Guys! I'm coming!" Crash called out. As he ran towards them, he unknowingly tripped and spun into a mini tornado, instantly sending the gang flying in different directions.

"What? No! You fool! Don't come any closer!" Cortex noticed that Crash was coming in closer and was beginning to suck him in. Cortex was then launched toward the Cortex Vortex, thus destroying it.

Tiny who was still holding the two females, walked toward the dungeon. He was about to open the door when, "Hey!...Ugh. Let them go!" Crash yelled dizzily.

"Master tell Tiny to put girl bandicoots in dungeon...But Tiny was to crush little orange bandicoot!" Tiny tossed Tawna and Coco aside and charged at him. Crash sidestepped and only stuck his foot out, tripping Tiny and in turn, knocking him out.

"Crude, yet effective." Crash pointed out.

At that moment, an alarm sounded and Crash ran his sister's aid. "You alright sis?"

"Yeah I'm fine. We have to get out of here!" Coco explained.

"But wait! Where's Tawna?" Crash asked worriedly.

"There they are! Get them!" screamed a very annoyed Cortex with his recovered mutants. The mutated humans cornered the human bandicoots.

Coco looked back at Crash, "How are we gonna get out of here?" she asked. Crash inspected his surroundings and saw a nearby window.

"Coco, do you trust me?" Crash asked.

"Of course I do! Why?" Coco responded.

"Because you're gonna hate me for this..." Crash grabbed her hand and jumped through the window.

"Hold on Crash! Wait! Aaaah!" Both of them plummeted into sea below with a SPLASH!

Cortex looked through then window at the sea below, "Well...That didn't go so bad! At least I still have the other one..." Cortex said referring to a scared Tawna held captive by Pinstripe.

All life around to castle could hear the scientist's evil laugh echoing. And the adventure begins...

* * *

**Me: Cliffhanger! So what's in store for our new heroes?**

**Crash: Anyone who's played Crash Bandicoot 1 knows that answer!**

**Me: Stop breaking the fourth wall!**

**Coco: Aren't we all breaking the fourth wall?**

**Me:...Now I know why I left...So I'll try and update whenever I can and How it all Began will be put on a short hiatus until further notice, sorry fans! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm back! Vacation's been a bit rough since I had to leave for a while...**

**Crash: Just like every other summer.**

**Me: Is it my fault I can't stand being in the same place for the summer?**

**Coco: Yep pretty much.**

**Me: JUST GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER BEFORE I GO INSANE.**

* * *

The morning sun shined over a distant beach. On the sand, a female human hybrid bandicoot stirred.

"…Hrm…..C-Crash….Crash!" Coco woke up with a fright as she looked around the beach seeing her bandicoot brother nowhere in sight. "Crash? Where are you?" She called out. After she walked around the beach she noticed a single shoe dug up in the sand. "Oh no…" Coco soon thought that Crash might have…

"OUCH!" A certain voice yelped. Coco heard this voice and suddenly someone in the distance running around in circles. Upon walking closer to the figure she soon saw that it was indeed Crash.

"GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETI TOFFGETITOFFGETITOOOOOOFF!" Crash repeated. Still holding the shoe in her hand, Coco saw that a crab had latched itself onto Crash's rear.

"Crash…Craaash!" She tried to get his attention. As the bandicoot heard his sister's voice he immediately stopped and glanced at her as she had her "I'm not impressed" look on her face.

"Coco!" He rushed over and tackled her to the ground. "You're ok!" He hugged her until she practically began to turn dark blue from the lack of air.

"Crash….can't….breathe…" She choked out.

"Oh…sorry." Crash let go of his sister embarrassed.

As the two regained themselves, they finally noticed the large jungle that was a short ways from them.

"Where are we?" Crash asked.

"N. Sanity Island." Coco responded.

"What?"

"N. Sanity Island. It's just far off from Wumpa Island. We're pretty far from home right now."

"Hm." Crash began walking but he soon tripped and fell flat on his face from something that was lodged into the ground.

"…Ow." Angrily, he got up and examined what he just tripped on, "Huh…stupid box!" But as he did the classic kick the rock cliché, he surprisingly heard a mumbled yelp.

"Crash?...Did you hear that?" Coco asked.

"Um…Yeah." Crash was just a weirded out as she was.

The Bandicoot kicked the crate again.

"Ow!" The voice sounded again. The crate started to shake this time. Crash and Coco looked at each other for a minute then nodded. They both stomped on the crate which soon broke and revealed what looked like a mask with feathers on it. "Who keeps doing that?" The mask demanded.

The siblings stood quiet.

"Well?" The mask demanded again.

Still quietness. The masked observed the two who were still in shock.

"What? You haven't seen a magic talking mask before?" The mask asked.

"Nope." Crash said bluntly.

The mask sighed, "Ok…My name is Aku Aku and I am a powerful witch doctor who protected this world from a great evil long ago. Now I ask you both, has Uka Uka been sealed away?"

They looked at the mask clueless, "What's an Uka Uka?" Crash asked.

"Uka Uka is my evil twin brother who wishes only to rule this world. Sad to be related to the guy…" Aku Aku explained. "Now who may I ask are you two?"

"My name's Coco and this is my older brother Crash. We're mutated bandicoots that washed up here on this island because of some scientist who goes by the name of Dr. Cortex." Coco explained.

"Cortex? I've heard that name before. He's an evil man who conducts experiments to create his own army of mutant human soldiers."

"He said something about me being a general of his army but luckily _I_ managed to heroically escape and get me and Coco out of there." Crash gloated.

"Yeah, by jumping out of a window and also leaving behind another one of us…"Coco deadpanned.

Crash instantly slumped in depression, "…I know that."

"Well if he already has an army of mutants at his command then we have stop him now! Do you know where his lair is?" Aku Aku inquired.

"Probably on the other side of the island. It'll probably take a few days or so to get all the way across. And knowing Cortex, we might encounter some of his 'experiments' here and there." Coco explained.

"Then we better be on our way before something evil happens! C'mon children!" Aku Aku floated off with Crash and Coco following behind.

* * *

**Me: I've played Crash Bandicoot before and I've never seen an actual introduction for Aku Aku which is sorta weird...**

**Crash: Maybe the makers meant for him to be a power up but instead made him a character in the sequel?**

**Me: Yeah but why wouldn't they do it for first one?**

**Coco: You do realize you two are breaking the fourth wall right?**

**Me: Again?! DARN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Sorry! I've been so busy with school that I couldn't update as much…This really isn't much but I'll be sure to update as much as I can soooo…Yeah.**

**Crash: So what he's trying to say is that school blows.**

**Coco: Yeah pretty much.**

**Me: Ugh. I don't own Crash Bandicoot…**

* * *

The trio walked through the leafy landscape of the island. Somehow there had been various TNT boxes, crates, and even traps planted in the area. They all continued forward until they heard noises from the trees.

"Hey…you hear that?" Crash asked stopping the others.

Crash led the two behind two large bushes where they saw what looked like two natives talking to each other in their own native language.

"Those tribal markings…I have seen those before." Aku Aku said. "They are the symbol of Papu Papu!"

"Pa-who?" Crash asked dumbly.

"Papu Papu is a greedy tyrant who steals from other native villages on the island. His village is protected by a giant wooden fortress." The witch doctor explained.

The trio observed that the two natives were carrying giant bags. One of the natives had also reached into the bag and took a fresh apple.

"Knowing Papu, I can only assume that those bags of fruit were stolen!" Aku Aku said. These words angered Crash as he dashed from the bushes in front of the greedy natives. "Crash, what are you doing?" The mask called out.

"Those aren't yours!" Crash declared. The two tribesmen gave the bandicoot a blank stare but then wielded two sharp spears. Crash still kept his determined look as they charged in his direction. He nimbly jumped, avoiding the spears and drove the soles of his sneakers toward their heads, knocking them both out cold. Crash turned back to his companions with a superior pose.

Crash looked back at the two with another one of his overly smug looks. Coco looked at bandicoot with a deadpanned expression.

"I deal with this…_every _day…" She face palmed.

After their skirmish with the theiving tribesmen they again trekked through the jungle, avoiding multiple wild animals and more crazed natives. The trio had finally reached what looked like a giant, fortified, wooden door.

"When you said the fort was giant, you weren't kidding!" Coco said.

"Indeed. It won't be easy trying to find our way inside." The mask explained.

"Think we can get in if we asked nicely?" Crash asked casually. Coco and Aku Aku only glared at him. "Didn't think so. Well, we won't get inside just standing here! C'mon!" Crash then walked towards the door then attempted push it open but with no avail. "A little help would be nice you know!" The bandicoot called out.

"You're the fearless leader…" Coco said sarcastically. With the added force, they managed to crack the door open revealing the tiny village inside. The villagers however all had their eyes on the three strangers that walked through the doors.

"I suppose we should have taken in account that there are people on the inside too." Aku Aku stated. The villagers soon turned their attention behind them where a seemingly large man holding a wooden scepter and wearing a leaf crown appeared.

"Who dares enter the village of Papu Papu!" The man demanded.

"We do, Papu Papu." The witch doctor responded confidently. The village leader stared down the mask menacingly.

"You enter village again, cursed mask?!" Papu Papu yelled.

The mask and chief continued to glare each other while the two bandicoots looked curiously.

"I'm sensing that they've met before." Crash stated bluntly.

Coco sweat dropped, "You think? They're yelling at each other over Aku Aku coming back here. I have a feeling that something really bad is about to happen."

Fed up, Papu Papu finally brought in his guards who quickly seized the two bandicoots and mask.

"Send intruders to dungeon!" The chief demanded. The guardsmen heeded the demand and took the trio to a giant hut.

"See, I told you…" Coco groaned.

* * *

**Me: Ok so this one's pretty short. I'll just have to make the next one better but on the bright side, there'll be a big fight in the next chapter!**

**Crash: Yeah! Who wants to see some major ownage next chapter!**

**Conveniently placed crowd: *cheers loudly***

**Coco: How did a crowd get here so fast?**

**Crash: I'm just that famous…**

**Me: Yeah yeah, save it for the next chapter…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Ok guys, I've been working to make this chapter better than the last.**

**Crash: Because we know how much of a train wreck it was...**

**Me: TT^TT I know...BUT THIS WILL BE BETTER. More references to 123soliel's awesome work!**

**Coco: This will be good...Enjoy!**

* * *

Crash and the gang found themselves being escorted in chains through the narrow streets of the village. Many of the residents were hiding in their tiny homes and glaring at them through their windows. The large chief leading the three was taking them towards a hut greatly larger than the ones owned by the villagers and was also guarded by two tribesmen.

"Crash, Coco, I have an idea on how to get out of these chains. But we're going to have to act fast if we want to make it out of here." Aku Aku whispered. The two bandicoots nodded, awaiting the witch doctor's signal. Once the three entered the hut, the mask quietly cast an incantation and the chains clamped around Crash and Coco's wrists were finally unlocked.

"Alright, you giant lumbering potato…LATER!" Crash instantly made a mad dash out the hut, taking Coco and Aku Aku at the last second. Unfortunately, a small troop of tribesmen stopped the bandicoot's escape.

The chief's boisterous laughter filled the room, "You cannot escape Papu's village! Only way you leave is by beating Papu himself!"

The trio exchanged looks until the witch doctor finally spoke, "Fine Papu. If we beat you, you let us leave here, no questions asked."

"And if Papu wins?" the giant tribesman smiled evilly.

Aku Aku's expression turned nervous, "Then we'll be your servants for however long you like…" Crash and Coco's eyes went wide as dinner plates. Seeing their expressions the mask soon began to regret those words.

"Ha-ha! Hope you like serving Papu food!" Papu Papu lifted himself from his throne and grabbed his giant wooden staff. Coco looked back at Crash expectantly.

"…No. No. No! _No_! NO! **NO**! FREAKING _**NO**_! You can't be serious!" Crash defended.

"Crash, it's either this or massaging his feet for the rest of our lives!" The female bandicoot told him. Crash sighed in defeat and stepped forward. Oh how he hated when she gave him that look.

Papu Papu eyed the small bandicoot, "You?! You are the one to face mighty Papu?!" He raised his staff high and slammed it down where Crash stood. Thinking fast, Crash quickly leaped out of the way while Coco and Aku Aku were blown back by the force of chief's staff. But soon, Papu Papu found himself struggling to lift the weapon from the ground. Crash took this opportunity to attack.

"Take this!" Crash spun forward but was repelled back by the force of Papu's belly.

"Oh no! Crash can't attack him!" said a concerned Coco.

"Hmm…I think I know of a weakness that could give Crash an advantage." Aku Aku whispered. "Crash, when Papu swings his staff, try jumping on his head!

The bandicoot was already dodging most of the chief's attacks, "What?! How will that help?"

"Just trust me!" Not wanting to waste time, Crash followed the witch doctor's instructions.

Papu took one more swing at him but he continued having trouble lifting the staff from the floor. Crash leaped and landed on the chief's head, causing him to fall flat on his back. Crash sighed in relief.

"Ok guys, we're good to go! Let's dash before the big guy wakes up."

But Papu however, refused to let this stand. He lifted himself from the ground and swung his staff at the bandicoot, knocking him to the wall of the hut.

"Crash!" Coco was about to intervene but Aku Aku stopped her.

"No! We must let Crash fight his own battle or else Papu will never let us leave!" The witch doctor warned.

The chief closed in on Crash, raising his staff high.

"Now you will be prisoner in Papu's dungeon!"

Papu slammed his staff to the ground, sending a sudden shock to the wooden hut, but unbeknownst to him Crash actually dodged the attack. Acting quickly, Crash dealt yet another crashing blow to the chief's head, causing him to fall to the ground with a loud 'thud' once again.

"I think we should leave before he wakes up." Coco said. Crash and Aku Aku held no argument and quickly ran out of the hut, avoiding whatever tribesmen who chased after them after seeing what the trio did to their chief. Little did they know, they were being watched by three figures just out of their line of sight. The shortest one was a mutated human kangaroo that had spiky blue hair, an insane grin, and a strait jacket (123soliel's Ripper Roo), the medium sized one was a human komodo dragon with light green hair that wore an Egyptian coat and a hat with a spike on it (123soliel's Komodo Joe), and the tallest one, a human potoroo that had black brushed hair and a scowl, wore a red official looking tuxedo and held a cigarette (123soliel's Pinstripe Potoroo)

"Boys, I think we may have a problem on our hands." Pinstripe said.

"They're nothing to be concerned about. Even Ripper could take down that tub of lard." Joe said nonchalantly juggling three swords.

"They won't get far. I say we deal with this before it throws a wench in Cortex's plan. Ripper?" The Potoroo looked at the mutated kangaroo.

Ripper, who was clutching a T.N.T box, looked at Pinstripe questionably.

"Take care of this bandicoot pest for the boss. They're heading towards the river." Pinstripe instructed.

After multiple deranged chuckles, the human kangaroo leaped into the forest.

"Surprised that Cortex actually decided to keep that failed experiment." Joe said still juggling the swords.

"As long as I get my pay, Cortex can do whatever he wants. I don't really give a damn."

The two left the scene without a second word.

* * *

**Me: So yeah, this update was long overdue**

**Crash: So how many songs on your playlist did it take you to make this chapter?**

**Me:...I have no idea what you're talking about U_U'**

**Coco: Don't lie to us :I**

**Me:...53 OK, JUST GO TO COMMERCIAL.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Parappa the Rapper was an amazing game...**

**Crash:...So is that how we're going to open this chapter?**

**Me: Yep...Enjoy!**

* * *

Crash and company fled even further into the jungle.

"Ok…I think we might be safe now…" Coco said trying to catch her breath. The trio had reached a good ways deep into the large jungle trying to escape from Papu Papu's village.

"Well that was…interesting." Crash said. "So where to next?"

"Cortex's base is far off from here. From what I can tell, we'll have to traverse far north." Aku Aku explained. "There should be ahead that we can use. It's going to take some time before we make it there."

"Well then we won't save Tawna just standing here now will we?" Crash said enthusiastically.

Coco gave the boy a very unimpressed look, "Should I even _try_ to explain the concept to you again?"

"Nope! Because I'll just ignore it again anyways."

* * *

Not too far from our three heroes, a young purple and yellow haired boy wearing a purple shirt and grey pants(123soleil's Spyro the Dragon) was treading through the jungles of N. Sanity island, and following him was a small yellow dragonfly.

"Well this is another fine mess we got ourselves in huh, Sparx?" He said to the dragonfly. The bug nodded.

"I was sure Ripto took those gems and went through that same portal we went through. He should still be around here somewhere. Whatever he's up to, it definitely can't be good."

Sparx shivered at the thought, "Don't worry Sparx, we'll find him soon. But first thing's first, just where are we?"

Even farther down shore, a green haired man with a long ponytail wearing purple sunglasses and green clothes(123soliel's Gex Gecko) was wandering around lost.

"Argh! You've got to be kidding me! Bear Grylls makes it look easy!" He ranted with an anger vein appearing from his forehead. If only his remote control didn't go missing, this would have been a cakewalk.

"This is pointless!" the human gecko said finally giving up, "I wonder if there's actually anyone on this island that could give me some shelter…" And with that, Gex was off.

* * *

Back to the original gang, Crash was seen staring down a wild boar…

"Crash, what are you doing?" Coco face palmed.

"Shh! Shhhh! I saw somewhere that if you stare into a boar's eyes for 15 minutes, you can get it to do whatever you want! All I need is complete…and total…focus." Crash responded. The bandicoot female groaned.

"Erm, I'm not sure that works on boars…" Aku Aku sweat dropped.

Ignoring them, the youth continued to stare at the boar until finally…

"AAAAAAGH! COCO, STOP THIS CRAZY THING!" unfortunately Crash was on top of the boar's back which caused it to make a mad dash towards the river.

"I can't!" what made it even worse was that he grabbed Coco with him.

"Hang on to that boar Crash! I'm coming!" the mask called out chasing after the rampaging animal.

The boar ran at an amazing speed, dodging whatever obstacles was in front of it. Crash was too busy screaming for his life to notice that they were getting closer to the river.

"Crash, Coco! Look out!" Aku Aku shouted.

But it was too late; the boar stopped abruptly and caused Crash to fall flat into the dirt. Coco on the other hand ended up falling into the rushing river.

"Coco!" The bandicoot called out.

"Crash, help me!" Coco tried swimming against the current but they were too strong for her. Thinking fast, Crash dived in after her. He reached out and managed to grab her arm but soon they were both being taken by the currents. Just as they were completely underwater, a small figure leaped into the water after them.

* * *

Far off from our heroes in an undisclosed location, a stranger wearing armor appeared from a strange blue light.

"Welcome to my time area dear fellows. I'm glad to see that you've all answered my invitation by your presence here." The stranger revealed himself to be the time traveling N. Tropy! And standing in front of him was seven mysterious silhouettes.

"Why don't we get this plan underway?..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gex continued his search for shelter and his handy remote control.

"I knew I should have taken that right at Albuquerque…I'll never find the blasted thing in this thick ju-WOAAAAH!" the human gecko found himself tripping over something, "Oh please, like that joke hasn't been used befo-Oh my god!" Gex looked down to see an unconscious black haired boy wearing blue clothes and an orange beanie (123soleil's Parappa the Rapper).

"Hey, kid! Are you alright?" Gex shook the sleeping boy awake.

Parappa slowly regained consciousness, "Huh…Wha-?"

"Good, you're awake! Are you hurt anywhere?"

The youth only looked at the human gecko confused.

"He must not understand me." Gex muttered, "Oh how I know we all hate reading Google translator's subtitles, *QUE-HABLA-ESPANOL?-*PARLEZ-VOUS-FRANCAIS?-*SPRECHEN-SIE-DEUTSCH?" He started speaking

Now the young rapper was even more confused, "Dude, I can't understand what you're saying…"

Gex sighed, "Good, you speak English. I was about to think that we'd have to change the language on this fanfiction…Well anyways, what's your name lad?"

"P to the A to the R to the A! Parappa's in the house!"

"Heh, name's Gex. I also hate to bombard you with questions but are you from here?"

Parappa frowned, "No, I actually can't remember why or how I got here."

"We then you might want to stick with me, this jungle may look normal but there's actually a lot of cliché dangers lurking about."

The rapper sweat dropped.

* * *

**Me: INSPIRATION ABOUNDS...**

**Coco: I think he finally snapped...**

**Gex: Didn't he already?**

**Crash: Wait, what are you doing here?**

**Gex: Aren't we all in the same story? I mean the author's headcanon was that I break the fourth wall constantly.**

**Coco:...**

**Gex: Well, then I suppose I should inform our captive audience that we'll be trying harder to update even with all your schoolwork and all that shouldn't I?**

**Me: I'll just go sit in that corner right there...**


End file.
